Crazy For You
by sarabirchtree
Summary: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of how one boy and one girl, how the intrepid Alice Prewett and the dashing Frank Longbottom, got together. It's not the whole story and it certainly isn't the end, but it was the beginning. One-shot.


"I'm crazy for you, Alice."

Alice just stared at him, mouth agape, eyes wide, and cheeks bright red, completely forgetting what they had been talking about before and how they had gotten to _this_.

Then he took a step closer to her and took her hands in his. "I can't stop thinking about you. Believe me, I've tried, but I can't help it. Even when you had boyfriends I couldn't help staring at you in class and making our time together last longer just so I could spend more time with you. You come along, taking me to the kitchens way past curfew, eating more food than I could ever imagine, sneaking off grounds… " He stopped talking. Her silence wasn't a very good sign. He knew he was being daft, but somehow Lily had convinced him to tell her, that maybe Alice fancied him too.

That maybe, just maybe, he wasn't completely wasting his time pining after her.

But she remained silent and she wasn't showing any signs of returning the feelings he had so bravely expressed to her.

But Alice would be lying if she said she didn't have any feelings for him. She had just thought they would go away after a few days.

After a few days she said a week or two.

After three weeks she said a couple months.

But a couple of months had passed and there was no denying it anymore. So Alice couldn't have been more pleasantly surprised at this turn of events. It was just taking a while for it to sink in.

Once it had sunk in though, she was in no mood for dawdling.

For her it wasn't an out-of-body experience. She didn't feel like her feet had a mind of their own. She knew what she was doing and she was taking a step towards him. And she was taking another step, almost eliminating all space between them, and she was looking him straight in the eye, still completely silent, and she was putting her hand on his cheek and she was leaning forward and she was on her tiptoes and she was kissing him. She was kissing him.

For him it was an out-of-body experience. He felt like he had no control over his body as she moved closer to him, he couldn't have moved away from her if he had wanted to. And he didn't want to. He wanted to kiss her more than anything right in that moment, unabashedly and without any hesitation. And then she was right there and she was leaning towards him and her face was millimeters from his and he could feel the breath from her mouth and then he couldn't anymore because she was kissing him and he could move again because _she was kissing him_.

And merlin, were they kissing. You'd think for two people who took so long to get together, the rest would go just as slowly. But it seemed they were trying to make up for lost time.

Sucking on her bottom lip, Frank's hands fell to her hips, hoping to help with the height difference that she was trying to make up for by standing on her toes. Her hands started tangled in his hair, pulling his face closer and closer to hers, but as the kiss went on it became gentler and her hands fell to either side of his face and then slung around his neck.

Had it not been for the requirement of air, they might have gone at it for the rest of their lives, but, unfortunately, they had to part after a few minutes. Frank thought he heard Alice mutter something along the lines of "Merlin's bloody polka-dotted pants," but he could never be completely sure.

And her arms were still lazily slung around his neck and their foreheads rested against one another's and he could feel her breath again and she could feel his and they just smiled. They just looked one another in the eye and grinned like a right pair of loons. A completely adorable, hopelessly romantic pair of loons.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of how one boy and one girl, how the intrepid Alice Prewett and the dashing Frank Longbottom, got together. It's not the whole story and it certainly isn't the end, but it was the beginning.

It's also how Sirius Black ended up winning a shitload of money from a betting pool, but that's a whole other story.


End file.
